


Ritual of Awakening

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fanart, Human Sacrifice, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Other, Rituals, Runes, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: This drawing is based on the ritual described in Emriel's fanfiction Fatal Magnetism. I didn't read the whole old version, just the glimpses of it but that scene kinda stuck in my head so I tried my best to express it by drawing and hope that Emriel will like it:)





	Ritual of Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/gifts).



> This drawing is based on the ritual described in Emriel's fanfiction Fatal Magnetism. I didn't read the whole old version, just the glimpses of it but that scene kinda stuck in my head so I tried my best to express it by drawing and hope that Emriel will like it:)


End file.
